Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:KHL Character Creation
Proposed Character Sheet from KHL site. Name: Age: Height: Appearance (Image or Description): Homeworld: Faction (to be a keyblader,disciple, or part of Mickey's Court talk to an Admin): Weapon Type: Armor Class: Stats: You have 15 Stat Points *STR SPD LUK HP AP 10 MGC DEF MP 100 Attacks: Abilities: (Limits Go Here too. As well as all special attacks. You may create one ability of your own after you run it by me. Message me or put it in your registry noting you created it.) Biography/History: Sample Role-Play: All of this shood be around a full page long. * STR will be multiplied by your attacks multiplier then becomes damage. MGC is the same except multiplied by your magic attacks multiplier. When magic is over 20 add 20 to MP.DEF adds +5 HP for every point. Every 2 points increses physical resistance by 2% to a max of .5 resistance.SPD determines who goes first. Higher speed wins. Evrery point adds 1 AP. Every 5 SPD points gives you a 5% chance that you will dodge without wasting a turn to a max of 50%.LUK every point gives you 2% chance that you will pick up a rare item. Also every 5 points gives you a 5% chance that your opponent will miss you. Proposed Attack List Attacks: They cost no MP and have no cool down. They do average DMG. (Based on STR)* x1**. AP:0 Special Attacks: Have a 2 "turn" cool down and cost 10 MP. They do increased Damage and usually do elemental damage (depending on character) but can just be powered up weapon damage. (Based on STR for weapon DMG and MGC for ele damage) x1.5 AP:2 Dodge: Has a 3 "turn" cooldown. You evade all regualar attacks. Combos hit for only one hit. Radial damage/special you have to dodge roll. Admin who is watching will flip a coin or something. Or another method. AP:3 Counter: Can be performed only after a dogde. Retaliate at 65% damage. (%s will be done by two admins) Has a 4 turn cooldown. If your SPD is high (12) then cool down is 1. If used more than twice in a row your oponent can counter you. AP:4 Combos Ground: Cooldown of 2.Minimum of 3 hits unless Negative Combos is equipped or a stat effect is active. If your STR is Higher than your speed +1 hit for every 5 more STR then Speed. If below 4 hits in combo end combo with shockwave. Hit 1= x1 (Extra hits= x 0.25 DMG) AP:5 Aerial: Cooldown of 3. Same minimum. If SPD is higher than your strength +1 hit for evry 5 more Speed then STR. If below 4 hits enemy will get falling damage (5 DMG) unless they have Glide equipped. Hit 1= x1 (Extra hits=x 0.30) AP:4 Shockwaves/Radial: Shockwaves are usually combo finishers. They do non-weapon damage (other) and are not applied to STR or DEF. Radial attacks are similar but can be used even without a combo initiative. They can do various damage but do "Other" damage at somepoint. Hits adjacent enemies. (When RPing not in KOTC enemy can move away will explain) Cost no MP. AP:4When creating your character you dont have to name your moves thats just for fun but you must list how many and what types of moves you have. When you do name your moves aka. Saule's Special Attack: Haymaker. Put S Haymaker. Regular has no label.Special Attacks are S.Dodges are D.Parrys are P.Counters are C.Ground Combos are C.Air Combos are AC.Shockwaves are S.Radials are R.Must have at least 2 regular attacks and no more than 3 until level 5 increase regualar attack cap by 1 every 5 Levels.